


Soul

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [645]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Short Drabble, Soulless Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Originally written on March 1st, 2015





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on March 1st, 2015

Cas knew that Sam had been in awe of him the first time that they met, but that was all it was.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Sam was a little awkward around Cas at first, but that was just due to the fact that angels existed and Sam’s world had been rocked.

As the two became closer friends, Cas realized that there were feelings that he began to develop for the Winchester. Feelings that Sam didn't seem to be returning.

Then Sam had been tossed into the pit. And Cas had gone on a crazy mission to rescue him.

He thought then, maybe Sam would see how much he loved him.

Only Sam came back without a soul.

And he seemed to become more detached than before.

Cas realized that with or without a soul, Sam wasn’t going to love him.

Not the way he did.

But all Cas did was hide his pain, buried it deep down in him.

All he could do was hope that one day, Sam would have his soul again.

Maybe then he could at least pretend that the soulful version of Sam had something for him instead of this cold nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
